The Tear
by TearsofaFangirl
Summary: Thoth loves books. He would be perfectly happy spending the rest of his years trapped in his library with the thousands of texts he's collected over the millennia. But when a certain Greek God trespasses upon his domain, Thoth decides to break his daily routine by entertaining the other god. (Cracky sex involving Thoth's serious love of books and dilfs. TW: DubCon)


**AN: ****Just a warning in advance – I'm /terrible/ at writing smut so this whole chapter is going to end up sounding like a really cheesy old fashioned sex scene from a mills & boon or something. Like, I can't even use 'cock' or 'dick' when writing scenes because I think it sounds really unsexy so I've used even unsexier and vague terms and just uuuuugh. It's bad, okay. I hope you just take it with a grain of salt, laugh at my bad writing and enjoy the plot at the beginning and what will come after this chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Zeus held back his sigh of irritation as he stared at the boy. He had no idea what the young thing was trying to accomplish by shouting what appeared to be a combination of gibberish and strangled hisses, but he opted to ignore him. Instead he chose to sweep past him, pushing the small god aside as he entered through the archway that would lead to the man he desired.

The foreign god called out to him, his high voice echoing throughout the chamber Zeus entered but once again he pretended he heard nothing, already overcome by the sheer breadth of what lay before him.

Upon arrival he had seen how the building stretched into the sky (nothing like Olympus, of course, but what could he expect from such foreign gods) but only once he was inside could he truly appreciate what was laid out before him.

Books. Hundreds upon hundreds of them lining the walls, stacked on tables, laying forgotten at the foot of toppled piles. They were everywhere, some even resting against the giant pillars that held the ceiling up over four floors of emptiness. The dome-like structure of the room, as well as the table and the lamps strategically placed on every floor to shine down into the main body of the building were clearly not Egyptian, but it wasn't as if Zeus himself hadn't taken advantage of other civilisations either.

He stepped forward, his hand resting on the wooden railings that ran around the top floor and looked directly down. The height was great, but he knew there was no chance of falling. Though he had never met the god himself, from what he had learnt Thoth was one who would take pride in his buildings among other things. A small smirk curved along his lips as he spotted an odd patch of light pooling out from a room on the ground floor. Stepping back, his eyes found the stairs and he moved to descend.

It had taken him years to get this little project together. Not that he needed to or that he had any desire to look after the young gods of other empires, but with the recent implosion of human advancement and the Age of Enlightenment it was becoming rather hard to make their mark within society. And that had to change. Hera had allowed the idea to fester, and with more than a little push from her he had made his way to Odin, Amaterasu and Ra and put forth his plan.

They had agreed as soon as he laid out the details. Well, that's what he had told Hera at least. It was more along the lines of a long drinking session with Odin, hours of complimenting Amaterasu and what felt like years listening to Ra complain about that snake. But it was all worth it in the end, and soon their most troublesome gods were lined up to be transported to the scholarly plane he had created for them.

Now all that was left was to find a man who would take on the burden of teaching them. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to do himself, especially when he knew how hopeless his sons were when it came to learning. That, and the fact he had yet to mention to Hades that he would be joining the others despite the age difference.

But that was a matter for another time, as he had reached the open door and could see the blue overcoat and the somewhat tousled hair of the other god. Thoth sat at the table within the tight room, bent over what appeared to be one of thousands of dusty texts that littered the building, his jaw tight and his eyes hard as he focused intently.

Zeus couldn't help but chuckle, causing the other to look up with a sharp glare as Thoth met his eyes. "Got room for one more?" He asked, his gaze sweeping over the tiny closet, the door swinging shut behind him as he entered.

* * *

There was something about books that Thoth has always loved. The touch, smell and feel of them comforted him in a way no other could. The pages would wrap around his body, the smell of them penetrating his mind until he could hear nothing but the sound of rustling paper and his own pleasure. They were his home, his lifeline, and within his library he always felt a sense of reassurance that he could never find with another person. It was why he had bookcases lining the walls of one of the private chambers in which he sat (with a desk on the far wall to study said books, positioned perfectly so that the door was still in sight). Despite the fact that the room was only large enough for one person, it was an ideal place to keep his most beloved books close to him at all times.

There were few he would allow in his private chambers; Anubis, of course, was a special exception, but his young friend was a quiet one and amused him at times so Thoth forgave his presence. Seshat too, when she didn't insist on talking about topics she knew irritated him. And Baast, if she refrained from clamouring on his tables like some kind of barbarian.

Every god who knew him knew that his library was a sacred place. The building was his temple and the bookshelves the pews. He expected all that entered the main doors to worship him the way he worshipped knowledge. Anubis didn't, same for Baast, but he considered these two friends as they were the only gods that visited him on a regular basis with no intentions other than to make conversation or annoy him. Seshat was something else altogether. Her sharp wit and brilliant mind made her a valuable companion and consort that never failed to satisfy him.

And so, when he saw a man who was not one of the usual trio in his doorway, a small spark of rage rushed through his body, the heat warming his chest and his heart jumping in surprise.

It didn't take a genius like him to figure out who the man before him was. There could only be one set of gods who could be so overwhelmingly arrogant in their actions (barring the Romans, of course, but it had been close to a hundred years since he had last seen one of those.) The crimson jacket lined with gold and the bright hair that Thoth knew he went to great extremes to control could be none other than Zeus, self-appointed ruler of the godly realms.

And an asshole. There was no other way to describe him. He hated using Germanic terms but it was a perfect fit for someone like Zeus. His arrogant smile with those deceiving eyes, and even the way he held himself lead Thoth to believe this wasn't a man he wanted to deal with. Especially when he had been working for more than sixty hours straight without rest. He barely had the energy to deal with him, let alone force him out of his chambers.

Apart from the usual exchange of pleasantries given at various formal events, Thoth had never conversed with the ruler of the Greeks. Despite his involvement with many great events in the history of the Egyptian Gods, Thoth's position deemed him a lower god in the eyes of other religions. Not that this mattered to him. He knew himself that his power rivalled the mightiest gods and simple formalities that held him back at the gatherings would not apply here.

"As you can see, I clearly do not." Thoth eventually replied, shifting his focus back to the text before him and hoping the other god would take the hint. But he had no such luck, and at the sound of heavy footsteps, Zeus entered his chamber.

"Then we'll just have to make room then, won't we?" He chuckled as Thoth glared, holding back his anger as the god walked towards the desk. Thoth quelled the urge to snap at him as Zeus dared to shift one of his books as he seated himself upon the desk.

He looked down at Thoth, his smirk remaining as he saw the other's anger grow. Or at least believed he did. Though Thoth's passion for books was unmatched by even the greatest of scholars, he was more agitated than angry. But he knew how Zeus liked to play with others, so he hoped showing him his anger rather than his discomfort would be more beneficial in the long run.

There was silence as the two stared at each other, the tension building before Zeus spoke again. "I assume you've heard about my new project."

Thoth leant back in his chair, taking on a disinterested but irritated tone as he crossed his legs. "There has been talk." He said tersely, making it clear that Zeus was no more welcome here than a bookworm.

"Then you know I'll be needing a teacher to mentor them?" He narrowed his eyes at Zeus's words. He had assumed the 'almighty' Grecian was amassing an army for some stupid plan to take over the godly realms. Did he really expect Thoth to help him with such an idiotic idea?

"I'll have to decline." There was another lull in the already awkward conversation. The silence growing tenser by the second as they stared each other down.

"I see." Zeus said, the smirk diminishing slightly. "And here I was hoping I would have the greatest scholar in all the realms guiding them."

Thoth raised a brow, unimpressed by the obvious flattery. He knew how wise and powerful he was, and he didn't need some ego-fueled lightning god to tell him that. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

There was another pause. Thoth had to wonder if Zeus did it deliberately, maybe to add a certain level of tension to the conversation or to appear more wise and thoughtful. Either way, it was irritating, especially when Thoth was attempting to make it clear that he had no interest in anything Zeus had to say.

He had been expecting Zeus to reply with some bland comment or an apparently 'witty' comeback, so he was more than a little startled when Zeus suddenly reached out, gently taking the beaded strand of hair that hung by Thoth's left ear. "You have such an... exotic streak." He said with a pause, bending low as he held Thoth's eyes. The smirk returned again as he lifted the strand to his lips, the playful tone in his voice unmistakable as Thoth's eyes widened. "It would be such a shame to waste it by holing up in this tiny room."

Surprised, Thoth jerked back, stumbling slightly in his effort to stand as his his jacket fell to the floor. He was unsure how to react other than to step back against his bookcase, hoping that the sudden and familiar rush of heat that sped to his groin was not reflected on his face.

He wasn't expecting that. He had heard of how loose Zeus was when it came to women, but Thoth was always certain of himself and of the power his name carried. His connection to Ra alone should have been enough to protect him, but clearly this man was more barbaric than Jupiter, despite appearances.

Pulling himself together, Thoth's glare returned and he raised his chin as a sneer of disgust marred his features. He was a good actor, better than most. He didn't become the god of knowledge through power alone. With his brains came the ability to lie flawlessly, and it was this gift he used to hide the sudden lust that had sped through him at the thought of those lips touching places other than his hair.

Zeus rose and stepped towards him, his eyes hard and body firm as he cleared the space between them in two quick steps. He watched him in anticipation, amused as Zeus raised a hand and slammed it against the bookshelf behind him. Thoth flinched shamefully as he heard the books behind him rattle, more worried for their safety than his own.

Thoth wasn't a small god by any means. Both his pride and his fame had blessed him with height, but the simple fact that Zeus was able to look down at him as he pressed him against the wall of books irritated Thoth to no end.

His free hand rose, cupping Thoth's chin with a forefinger and tilting his lips closer to his own. "Do you understand who I am?" Zeus asked softly, a slight growl caressing his voice as his lips curved. Thoth would later swear he saw a crackle of lightning in his eyes as he smirked in reply.

"I think the better question is do you understand who I am? I don't know what kind of ridiculous feats you performed to gain you the position of king of the _Grecian_ gods, but I am one of the beings who helped shaped this world." He was stretching the truth slightly, but he highly doubted the man before him had ever picked up a book, let alone studied Egyptian creation myths. "So I would think again before threatening to enclose me in that little realm you're planning to create." Though he was merely guessing, from the way Zeus's eyes darkened and the hungry smirk vanished behind a forced smile, Thoth couldn't help but feel a small thrill of victory.

In hindsight, antagonising an already irritated lightning god may have not been the best plan, but Thoth was exhausted and had already wasted enough time interacting with this fool. Even though the god had him cornered, he saw no real threat behind Zeus's actions. Nothing the other god could do to him would make Thoth join his scheme.

Though when Zeus drew closer, pushed his knee between Thoth's thighs, the hand vanishing from his chin as he bent to whisper in his ear, he had to admit he was intrigued. There had been gods from many religions who had attempted to prove that they were his superior, be it through knowledge, power or brute strength, but it was rare to find a god who was willing to attempt such things with a deity from another religion. It wasn't as if there was a taboo placed on relationships like these, but social standings and certain morals meant that many religions frowned upon fornicating with the lesser gods.

And so Thoth decided to play along. If anything, the _big_, **bad** King of Olympus would be punished by his wife for yet again breaking his vows. Not to mention he would be hated by the Egyptians should rumours of this instance begin to spread. Besides, playing the victim did have its benefits, and he would be lying if he claimed he wasn't curious to see just how large that lightning bolt really was.

"I don't care if you're the next fucking messiah." Zeus hissed as Thoth's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feel of his breath against his ear and his thigh against his crotch. "You'll do what I say or suffer the consequences of my wrath." Thoth put on a scowl, shifting as if to get away and causing Zeus to grip his free hand against Thoth's hip, holding him down.

It was getting more interesting by the second, and Thoth could only hope that the Greek would become more aggressive the harder he struggled. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise. Just the thought of Zeus tenderly kissing him with that bearded mouth made him shudder, though the slight roughness that scratched against his neck as Zeus took his lobe between his teeth wasn't altogether unpleasant. He even let out a quiet moan, pushing against his chest, eventually weakening as Zeus continued, his hands tightening around the other god's shirt as he pushed himself against his thigh. "Ah, you like that do you?" With his nose pressed against his neck, Thoth could feel the vibrations of the Zeus's voice flowing into him and the soft sound of pleasure he gave wasn't faked.

As if he had suddenly come to his senses, Thoth pulled himself back, widening his eyes in apparent shock and making another attempt to escape. Zeus still had a hold of his hip and had partially trapped him with his thigh, so the struggle was futile, but it was amusing to see how Zeus's confidence grew when he believed himself to be the stronger of the two. Or maybe it was that he simply thought that the god of knowledge had no control over his lust.

Thoth's ability to lie may have been equal to none, but there were still parts of his body where he had never had full reign. The lust he could control, either pretending that it was rampant or nonexistent, but physical reactions were another matter altogether. And though he tried to resist, the constant pressure of Zeus's thigh was becoming more than a hinderance, the gentle throb growing stronger with each touch, and he couldn't help but harden as the struggle brought them closer.

It wasn't as if he hadn't planned for this to happen as soon as Zeus made his move, but even Thoth was surprised at how quickly he was reacting to Zeus's touch. He felt himself becoming aware of other's presence in a way he never had before, and was sickened to find he was anticipating Zeus's next move, hoping that the hand that had lifted his chin would travel down to meet where his thigh pressed so heavily.

The realisation that he was enjoying his touch disturbed him. He prided himself on his ability to control others, and himself. There were only a few he was comfortable showing his true self to, and the King of Olympus was definitely not one of them. The fact that body seemed to want to continue with this farce was enough for him to decide to end it. The game had gone far enough, and though he had been willing to play with Zeus for a while longer, if he wasn't in control it was no longer fun.

He wanted to be discrete, wanted find some way in which he could fool Zeus into stepping back and letting him go. He barely had any power thanks to the lack of sleep and energy, and apart from sinking to Zeus's level and doing something barbaric such as forcing him or hurting him, he couldn't think of a simple way to escape. That was, until Zeus pulled back, his thighs leaving Thoth's sensitive crotch, and as Thoth met his eyes again a cruel grin spread across his lips.

"Turn." he said sharply, glaring down at him. Thoth returned the glare, looking up at him from under his monocle.

"And if I don't?" He asked with smirk.

He couldn't help but laugh as the growl returned, Zeus grabbed his hips and forced him to turnaround, Thoth's eyes meeting the books neatly lined up before him. Ignoring Zeus as he fiddled with his belt and forced down his trousers, Thoth's gaze ran over the titles, licking his lips as he thought of the knowledge they held. There was nothing sexier than a well written tome, and a lust-driven cretin like Zeus would never understand how erotic the site of the pages peeking out from an open book or the curve of a spine as its cover closed could be.

When hands ran down his thighs Thoth shuddered, his fingers curling around the bookshelf as Zeus began to remove his boots. His lips travelled the warm path of his hands, Thoth clenching his teeth as his knees weakened. Had his trousers not been trapping his legs, he would have already escaped, but Zeus seemed intent on taking his time worshipping Thoth's legs. He didn't particularly mind, as being worshipped was one of his loves, but his reaction to Zeus's touch made him hunger for more, made him want to bend to his touch and give in to the other's will, and he couldn't have that.

He was tempted to stay standing, to let Zeus's lips roam where they wished, but as he felt his first bare foot touch the cold stone floor, guided by Zeus's hand, his resolved renewed. And when his belt clinked against the floor, joining his boots and trousers, he moved, slipping from Zeus's grasp and aiming for the door.

But he had barely passed the desk before Zeus's hand flew forward, grabbing at his shirt, causing Thoth to stumble as the fabric ripped and fell from his body. He glanced back, surprised at how quickly Zeus had rose, the ripped shirt clutched between his fingers a determined grin crossed his face as he looked over Thoth's naked body. Thoth could see what Zeus was thinking and though his curiosity peaked once again as he ran his eyes over Zeus's form, he didn't want to lose control of the situation.

However, before Thoth could even turn to the door, he was there. He froze, Zeus's body trapping him against the desk. Pushed against the desk, not even Osiris would have missed the feel of Zeus's arousal pressing into him from behind.

He gasped as he felt Zeus's hand clamp around his neck, his vision suddenly blurring as his body was slammed over the desk, his face pressed into the book he was studying as the pressure on his neck grew. His breath hitched, his heart pounding as he felt Zeus's free hand slide down the curve of his spine. "You've always been so proud." As the aged pages of the book swam in his vision, he felt his back curve and his hips drop, both escaping and reacting to Zeus's touch. The hand slid around his thigh, rising to cup his hardness. "So noble." His tight grasp only heightened the intensity of his strokes. If Thoth was the type to swear, he would. But the persona he was playing for Zeus was that of a proud god, not a desperate whore. "And so insolent." His voice dropped, the humour vanishing as his hand loosened. The heat that was coursing through him caused him to give an indignated grunt as the building pleasure receded. All that was left was the gentle thrill and shivers that Zeus stirred within him.

"And now look at you, begging for my touch." Though he wasn't exactly fighting Zeus as he attempted to dominate him, Thoth was hardly begging for it. A few gasps and moans here and there didn't equal unbearable lust, and if he wanted to Thoth could end it right now. Or so he thought.

If that was what Zeus believed to be 'begging' then clearly the renowned womanizer wasn't as graced with as much sexual prowess as the stories had told. He had spent nights with both Baast and Seshat where their cries and moans had lasted hours, and in turn they had teased him to the point where he was forced to swallow his pride and submit to their whims. But this was nothing.

For Zeus to speak to him with such arrogance, such pride, it was almost laughable. He was well aware of Zeus's continuous indiscretions and of how he was at the mercy of his wife. That, coupled with the fact that the man wasn't even one of the original gods of the religion he was born from was hilarious. He had no right to even think of looking down on Thoth for what he was, let alone attempting to dominate him. Yet Thoth was giving him this chance (mainly due to his own curiosity) and he clearly believed Thoth was loving it.

But there was something about his voice, something about the way his rough hands curved over his hips as his thumb softly caressed the small of his back that was unnaturally gentle, especially for a brute like him.

And as his fingers dipped down, spreading Thoth and rubbing the tight ring of muscle that lead to Thoth's core, he bent over him, his warm breath tickling his back as he chuckled. "Loosen up." He commanded, Thoth almost rolling his eyes in response. Zeus must have assumed that since he was so proud, he had no idea how such things worked. Did he really believe that Thoth was just going to gladly accept him?

Though it wasn't as if the books could do the same, and with his face pressed against the tome, his resolve had already weakened to a point where he was willing to accept it all as long as he could keep his mind filled with the delicious scents of his true lovers.

He felt Zeus pushing into him and was embarrassed at the yelp of surprise he gave. He knew the man had big hands, but he had expected him to at least show the same level of gentleness when entering him as he had before. But Thoth had no such luck, and the soft touch of the lips on his back and the scratches from his beard changed as Zeus bit down on his skin, the shock of the pain causing Thoth to loosen and the Grecian quickly inserting two fingers.

"There, now isn't that better?" Thoth only response was to turn and glare at him. He had no words for him, and he refused to admit that slow rub of his fingers inside him was better than anything Baast or Seshat had done before.

He could feel his crotch becoming numb, the constant rubbing raising the heat and pleasure that was circling through him. He knew Zeus could feel it too, as Thoth began to tighten and relax in response to the strokes, the other god slowed his movements until Thoth was left thrusting against his hand.

He felt Zeus grin against his back before he removed his fingers, the rustling sounds of his movement and the thump of clothes hitting the floor let Thoth know what was coming next. Gritting his teeth, he felt the other spread him open again, and the thickness that replaced his hand was nothing compared to the fingers before.

He cried out as Zeus entered him. The hands gripping the edge of the desk tightened as Thoth bent over, hoping that the position would somehow numb the dull pain that was radiating through him.

The god was an idiot. Thoth had assumed that since he was apparently so 'free' with his love that he would have at least known how to lay with a man properly. He couldn't imagine that the history of same-sex relationships in ancient Greece was false, but from the way Zeus was acting, he had never made love to a man. Maybe the rumours of Ganymede were lies after all.

He struggled, the pain of Zeus entering him slowly fading with each thrust. He was more irritated than overcome with pleasure. Had Zeus actually attempted to seduce him properly and acted like a real lover he would have most likely been more angered, but for him to act so confident and superior and then turn out like this was disappointing to say the least. Was this how he tempted the other gods into his service? Was this what he did to control the men who served him throughout his life? If so it was a great let down.

At least he could laugh about this with Baast when it was all over. Now all he needed to do was get away from him.

But as he tried to pull himself up onto the desk and away from Zeus, he slipped, falling onto the text he was currently studying, his body jerking in pleasure.

Pressed up against the table, all he could he smell was the book. The old, musty, stale scent that hung in the air was usually enough to excite him, but he had never gone as far as to actually desecrate a text in such a lewd manner.

It was exciting. He felt humiliated, dirty. He had shamed the books by allowing such a thing to happen, but at the same it was arousing enough to feel heat course through his body and a small moan escape his lips. The books were watching him, they knew what was happening and he could feel their presence even stronger than before.

"Oh, are you feeling it now?" The other god's purr only aroused him further and he drew in a sharp breath, shuddering against both the book and Zeus as his nails dug into the desk. The smell was too much and too overbearing to be able to control himself. His hips began to shake with a new pleasure as he met Zeus's thrusts with his own.

He knew now that the Grecians must have been barbarians far worse than the Romans. What other kind of god would insist on drawing back until he nearly left Thoth empty before pounding into him again and causing him to either bite his lip or cry out with each move. Only someone with less culture than him would think to do such a thing. But he couldn't help but moan into the pages of his book at the thought of Zeus entering him again.

He could feel his pleasure building, feel the hard fullness of Zeus that sent waves of heat to the very tips of his body. And when Zeus leant forward and ran a hand up his thigh, Thoth's back curved, his hips quivering as Zeus cupped him again, timing his strokes with his thrusts. Mouth open, panting hard, Thoth's eyes closed in anticipation, craving the next thrust. He could feel himself going mad, allowing the other god to do this to him and losing control of himself, but it was just game. He kept telling himself that at least. He was just pretending, and the lust and heat he felt pulsing through him was just his reaction to the book.

Zeus's hands left his body and Thoth held back his protest as he felt him grab his wrist, pull his arm behind him and roughly yanked him upright. Thoth winced, the sudden movement driving Zeus deeper. He was so uncouth, unelegant. It was a miracle he managed to receive such a reputation when he was this rough. He couldn't imagine all the women he lay with enjoyed such treatment. Or maybe they just slept with him because of his status.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a mistake Thoth would make again, and as he placed his hand on the desk to steady himself, as he let out a pant of painful pleasure when Zeus drove himself into Thoth's body yet again.

The sound of tearing echoed through the small room, ripping through the sick sounds their bodies made as they moved together and straight to Thoth's core.

He looked down at the desk and cried out in horror at what he saw before him. A single sweaty hand that had been plastered to the page had moved, a large tear running up its centre, nearly meeting the top before veering off into the spine.

It was ruined, destroyed. He could barely control himself as stared at the tear, using his free hand to push Zeus out of him, the other grunting in surprise. Zeus's protests fell on deaf ears as Thoth examined the tear. It was deep, cutting through the text like a knife through flesh, and Thoth could barely contain his anguish as his eyes travelled up the scar, watching it cut through a detailed diagram of the heart before vanishing into the warm folds of the book's foundation.

He could still feel Zeus's touch on his body, the scratching on his back as the god bit at his skin and the depth of which he entered him. He felt empty, craving more, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt at one of his beloved books being defiled in such a way.

"Leave." His voice was quiet, his anger controlled as he stood facing the book, his finger running down the scar in its body. How dare he. How dare Zeus do such a thing to something so precious.

He made no attempt to hide his body from the other as he looked at the pathetic man before him. Though he could tell Zeus felt no shame, it would only be a matter of time before Thoth brought his true fury down upon him. "Summon me when your little project begins. I demand my own library and private rooms. Is that clear?"

He enjoyed the way Zeus gave a quick nod before hurriedly leaving the chamber. It made passing out the second he left so much less embarrassing.

* * *

**AN: thank you so much for enduring the shitty mills and boon style smut. If you're reading this message here a million congrats to you. I don't normally write so formally so it came out even worse than planned ;-; **

**also this is the one where i tried to make thoth hilariously attracted to books but it went wrong and now it's just really fucking weird so im so _so_ sorry **

**ALSO I KNOW THAT LUBE IS KIND OF A REQUIREMENT BUT IT EITHER GOING TO BE CANDLE WAX OR NOTHING AND I CAN'T IMAGINE BANGING WITH WAX IN YOUR ARSE IS PLEASANT EXPERIENCE SO YEAH **

**I think I might actually make it a thing where I update this fic once a week or something because I have loads of plot ideas for KamiAso, I just need to get them on paper before I lose them. More to come soon!**


End file.
